Le sommeil éternel
by Fairytailyuri
Summary: Fanfiction Fairy Tail Yuri ErLu/LuZa. Lucy est victime d'un sort lors d'une mission, Erza réussira t-elle à la sauver? Couple [Erza. S/Lucy. H] Evaluation; T voir si jamais M. Convient aux lecteurs de 11 ans voir plus. Sûr ce bonne lecture!
1. Une journée de plus

\- Salut tous le monde! déclara Lucy joyeusement en se dirigeant vers le grand hall de la guilde.

Les mages levèrent leurs mains en réponses. La blonde alla rejoindre Natsu, Grey et Happy à une table dans le coin de la salle.

\- Yo Lucy! déclara Natsu.

\- Salut ça va? demanda Grey.

\- Oui merci je vais bien, vous avez déjeuner?

\- Non pas encore on t'entendez. répondit le dragon slayer.

\- Aye!

\- Ok, je vais commender quelque chose pour tout le monde, vous savez où est Erza?

\- Je crois quelle est partit chercher une mission pour aujourd'hui. répondit le mage de glace.

\- D'accord je revient je vais au comptoir voir Mirajane.

\- Yep on t'entend.

La fille au cheveux d'or se dirigea vers la barmaid, puis s'asseyait sur un tabouret face à la démone.

\- Bonjour Lucy, ça va? demanda t-elle avec son large sourire habituelle.

\- Hum... murmura t-elle en regardant vers le tableau des missions.

Mirajane laissa échapper un rire discret. Lucy fronça des sourcils essayant de comprendre pourquoi la démone riait.

\- Lucy... croit tu vraiment que je suis aveugle? déclara t-elle en préparant le petit déjeuner de l'équipe Fairy Tail.

Oh non je craint le pire... pensa la constellationiste.

\- Comment ça Mirajane? questionna t-elle avec des sueurs froides.

\- Une taupe pourrait le voir... Tu crois que je ne vois pas ces attentions que tu as pour elle, tu ne la quittes pas des yeux! Tu l'as fait il y a encore 5 minutes en regardant le tableau des missions.

Non,non,non,non! pensa Lucy.

\- Mais de qui tu parles c'est absurde Mira! répliqua la blonde.

\- Je te parle de Erza! continua t-elle en lui envoyant une pichenette sur le front. Aussitôt la blonde vira au rouge. La tête enfouie dans ses bras,son cerveau était en ébullision.

Elle sait maintenant! pensa Lucy.

\- Ah ah! J'ai marquer un point donc c'est vrai!

\- Non!

\- Si c'est vrai, tu l'aimeeeees. poursuivit t-elle en prenant l'acsent de Happy.

\- Non c'est pas vrai! s'écria la jeune mage de honte.

\- Quesque qui n'est pas vrai Lucy?


	2. Une mission banale

\- Cette voix! pensa t-elle.

\- Erza ! hurla presques Lucy encore rouge d'embarra.

\- Heu... Tu vas bien Lucy? Tu es rouge, t'as de la fièvre? demanda la rousse en mettant sa main sur le front de la constellationiste.

\- Heu... balbutia Lucy incapable de trouver des mots.

\- Bonjour Erza tu as trouver une mission pour aujourd'hui? demanda la démone essayant d'aider la mage au clé.

Ouf sauvé... pensa Lucy.

Erza détourna son regard vers Mirajane et ota sa main du front de la blonde puis répondit :

\- Oui j'en n'ai trouvé une, on doit capturer des membres de la guilde clandestine "Harpuia" puis les livrés au conseil de la magie. déclara Titania d'un ton sûr.

\- Ok je vois.

Erza observa brièvement Lucy puis poursuivit:

\- Bon je vais rejoindre les garçons pour leurs annonçer notre départ de missions.

\- Ok j'arrive avec nos déjeuner! continua Lucy affichant un large sourire.

Une fois Titania partit afin de rejoindre Natsu, Grey et Happy, Lucy laissa échaper un long soupire de fustration.

\- On peu dire que c'était moins une... murmura Mirajane en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Lucy lui lança un regard froid pour par la suite, croisée les bras et faire la moue à la barmaid.

\- Je suis désolé Lucy... Allez tien ton plateau. déclara t-elle en lui tendant un plateau garnis de bonne chose.

\- Je te pardonne mais bouche cousus sur cette conversation! ordonna la blonde.

\- Bouche cousus! poursuivit t-elle en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Hum...

La contellationiste saisisa le plateau et se dirigea vers la tableau ou un groupe affamé les attendaient avec impatience.

\- Tenez. déclara la blonde en possant les repas de chacun.

Aussitôt Natsu se jetta sur la nourriture mais fût vite freiner par Erza qui lui jetta un de ses regards les plus froids. Lucy pouvait voir des étoiles dans les yeux de la rousse à la vue de la part de fraisier sous ses yeux. Grey lui, pris son café tranquillement et donna le poisson a Happy. Lucy pris ses viennoseries et commença a manger.

Une fois leurs déjeuner fini le groupe se dirigea vers la gare et pris le train en direction de la Forêt de Wors. Dans le train, le voyage était interminable pour Natsu qui se retener de ne pas vomir. Lucy riait de cette situation pendant que Grey menacer le dragon slayer de ne pas vomir. Titania se tener à côté de Lucy les bras croiser et les yeux fermés. Soudain la "reine des fées" ouvra les yeux et se retourna vers Lucy avec un air interrogateur.


	3. Le début d'une longue péripétie

\- Sans être indiscrete Lucy, çe matin quand tu as dit à Mira, "Non c'est pas vrai" que voulais tu dires par la? questionna t-elle.

La fille aux cheuveux d'or sentit le rouge lui monter aux oreilles. Lucy essaya de se concentrer afin de faire disparaître ses rougeurs et répondit d'une voix tremblante:

\- Euh... Q-Que Plue n'etait pas un c-chien!

C'est pas crédiblible, mais c'est mieux que rien! pensa Lucy un peu inquiète.

Erza regardait Lucy avec une pointe de soupçon, tandis que Grey regarder la scène avec amusement. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas pour la blonde, Natsu se redressa et prononça avec difficulté:

\- V-Vraiment... L-Lucy Beurk! T-tu sais p-pas m-ment-

Soudain Erza lui donna un violent coup dans l'estomac se qui lui fît perdre concience.

Grey et Happy eurent des sueurs froides tandis que Lucy eu de la pitié pour Natsu qui allait dire quelque chose de vrai.

Oui je ne sais pas mentir... Mais pourquoi Erza à presque tuer Natsu, ça je ne sais pas... Mais bon c'est Erza! pensa t-elle.

Titania regarda Lucy et déclara simplement:

\- Je vois...

\- VOTRE ATTENTION CHER VOYAGEUR,LE TRAIN EN DIRECTION DE LA FORÊT DE WORS VA BIENTÔT ARRIVER A DESTINATION. déclara une voix grave via un haut parleur.

\- Enfin... murmura Grey exténué de çe voyage.

Quelque minutes plus tard le train s'arrêta à destination et laissa les passagers descendre du wagon. Le groupe de mage se dirigèrent enfin vers la forêt de Wors...


	4. Harpuia

\- J'ai mal au pied ça fait des heures que l'on marche. se plaignit la blonde.

\- Moi avec mes ailes c'est trop fastoche! répondit Happy avec enthousiasme.

\- Pfff...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy, nous arrivons presque a destination. poursuivit Erza.

\- Si tu le dit... murmura la blonde.

\- Pendant que j'y pense Natsu n'est pas encore réveillé? questionna la rousse.

Avec ton poing destructeur ça m'étonnerais. pensa la jeune femme au yeux brun.

\- Non pas encore... murmura Grey fatigué de porter le dragon slayer sur ses épaules.

\- Aye! Entre le train, le poing de Erza et Grey, le pauvre Natsu a eu sa dose pour aujourd'hui! déclara joyeusement l'exideed bleu.

\- Heu! Ch'uis pas un transport! hurla le mage de glace.

\- Grey tes vêtements... murmura la mage aux clés d'un air blasé.

Grey se regarda brièvement pour voir qu'il était vêtus seulement de son caleçon bleu.

\- Merde mes fringues! hurla l'exubitioniste cherchant au alentour ses vêtements, mais en vain...

Grey se dirigea vers Lucy et lui demanda gentiment :

\- Tu peux me passer tes vêtements?

\- Quoi?! cria la constellationiste.

\- Mais ça va pas Grey! répliqua instantanément Titania en le frappant à la tête.

Grey maintenant munie d'une énorme bosse à la tête continua le trajet sans un mot.

Erza est venue à mon secours ... pensa Lucy des coeurs à la place des yeux avec un large sourire percher sur son visage.

\- Lucy... chuchota le chat bleu.

\- Hum... répondit simplement Lucy encore dans ses rêves pensant à Erza lui faisant une déclaration d'amour.

\- T'as une drôle de tête, la même que fait Juvia quand t-elle pense à Grey.

\- Hey! répliqua l'homme tant rêver de Juvia.

\- Mais non Happy, tu te fais des films. déclara Lucy avec des rougeurs apparantes.

\- Non, Happy a raison. continuèrent les deux mages encore conscient d'un air bête.

\- Si je vous dit que vous vous faites des films! répliqua la blonde qui devenait de plus en plus écarlate.

\- Vous devrait écouter la belle blonde. déclara une voix.

Immédiatement, Erza, Grey, Lucy et Happy se mirent en position de combat. La chevalière fit apparaître une épée dans sa main et continua d'une voix chevaleresque:

\- Qui êtes vous!

\- Nous...

Soudain un groupe de dix hommes apparisèrent devant les mages de Fairy Tail et continuèrent avec fièrté:

\- Nous sommes des mages de la guilde Harpuia, la guilde clandestine la plus puissante de Fiore!


	5. Attention à toi!

\- Je vois... rendez-vous sans faire de résistance et il y aura aucun bléssé. déclara d'un ton sûr la rousse.

\- Tu crois qu'un chat, un pervers qui porte un mec évanouie et deux nanas vont nous faire peur! déclara leurs chef.

\- Fait gaffe à çe que tu dit. menaça Grey.

\- Il a pas tort sale exubitioniste givré... murmura Natsu les yeux clos.

\- QUESQUE T'AS DIT L'ALLUMETTE! cria Grey de colère.

\- Arrêter vous deux! ordonna la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail.

\- Grrr...

\- Attaquer les! ordonna un homme en levant son arme vers le ciel.

Le groupe d'hommes n'eurent à peine le temps de bouger que la mage de rang S changea son armure Heart Kruz en armure de la nature et fit apparaître plusieurs épées qui terrassèrent tous ses ennemis en un seul coup. Une fois les hommes battus, Erza se rééquipa dans son armure habituelle.

\- Rapide. déclara simplement Lucy.

\- P'tain tu nous a rien laissé... grogna Natsu qui se tenez debout avec difficulté auprès de Grey.

\- Pfff... laissa échaper le mage de glace.

\- On ligote tous ses hommes et on les emmenes au conseil. ordonna Titania.

\- Ok... déclarèrent les deux rivaux.

\- Non... Ce n'est pas fini! hurla un homme au sol en se relevant.

\- Hein... laissa échapper Erza dos à lui, qu'elle n'eu à peine le temps de se retourner que le mage clandestin lança un sort en sa direction.

\- Erza! hurlèrent les deux hommes courant en direction de la lueur noir afin de l'arrêter mais en vain...

3 mètres... 2 mètres... **1 mètre**...


	6. Parce que je t'aime

La rousse ferma les yeux prète à encaisser le choc en protégeant sa tête avec ses bras. Les yeux clos, Erza attendez patienment... Pour la rousse, chaques dixième de secondes était pour elle des heures. Mais aucun choc ne parvint, aucune douleur, rien... Erza pouvait entendre des sons, qui devinrent des voix, non des hurlements,des hurlements qui appelait Lucy...

 **Lucy**.

Aussitôt, Erza ouvrit les yeux et observa çe qui se passait au alentour.

C'est avec horreur que la jeune femme vit devant elle Lucy, debout, les bras croisés devant sa tête protégeant la femme quelle aimait tant.

N-Non, pas encore... Pas ça... chuchota la rousse d'une voix blanche.

La tête de Erza était en ébulition, elle repensait à Rob et à Simon qui l'avait protéger de la mort au prix de leurs vies et la c'était au tour d'elle...

Au moins je lui aurai rendu la pareille pour toute ces fois ou elle ma sauvé... pensa Lucy avec nostagie.

Le corps de la contellationiste tomba lentement en arrière mais fût rapidement rattrapper par la mage de classe S qui la déposa délicatement au sol. Erza posa sa main droite sur la joue de Lucy. Sa main était tremblante, un sentiment refaisait surface, la **Peur**.

\- Lucy... laissa échaper la rousse.

\- Erza... Je sens plus mes jambes... chuchota Lucy d'une voix très faible.

Le regard de Titania descendit vers le bas et pouvait voir les jambes de Lucy innanimer.

\- E-Erza ça monte... Je commence à plus sentir mon corps. continua Lucy.

\- L-Lucy... reste avec nous on va t'emmener voir Polyussica, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller tient bon! rassura la rousse prise de peur.

Des larmes de frustration commencèrent à couler sur la joue gauche de Titania.


	7. Testament

\- Ne pleures pas Erza... chuchota la femme au cheuveux d'or en posant sa main droite sur la joue humide de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

\- Gardes mes clés soigneusement avec toi... Surtout celle d'Aquarius si tu ne veut pas finir noyer...

La blonde laissa échapper un rire.

\- Arrête Lucy! ordonna Erza.

Ses larmes s'intensifièrent.

\- Eviter aussi de vous introduire dans mon appartement en mon absence, mais comme vous écoutez rien,une clé se trouve dans le pot devant la porte et ne cassait rien en passant.

\- L-Lucy...

\- Ah oui, interdiction de lire les document sur mon bureau... Et dites aurevoir de ma part à la guilde.

\- Oye L-Lucy on vas rentrer tous ensemble à la guilde hein? demanda Natsu les larmes aux yeux.

\- Natsu... murmura Lucy.

Grey garda la tête détounée tandis que Happy pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Lucy essuya les larmes de Erza délicatement avec son pouce et poursuivit:

\- Merci pour tout... J'oublierai jamais Fairy Tail et tous ces bons moments passés ensemble.

Lucy afficha un large sourire avant que sa main droite ne tombe, et que ses yeux noisette ne se ferme pour certainement la dernière fois.

\- Merci Erza... murmura t-elle avant de s'éteindre. Erza regardait le corps constellationiste inerte.

\- Lucy ? demanda Titania avec horreur.

\- Lucy... murmurèrent les garçons.


	8. Mes souvenirs

Les larmes de la rousse s'intensifièrent et pour la première fois, Erza sentit sa joue droite humide. Elle pleurait des deux yeux.

Plusieurs émotions submergèrent Titania, de la peur, à la terreur puis de la tristesse au chagrin... Des souvenirs firent surface...

 _ **Flashback**_ :

\- Regardez j'ai reçus l'emblème de Fairy Tail! déclara joyeusement la jeune Heartfilia en montrant sa main droite.

 **...**

\- Vite, vite, vite! cria Lucy poursuivit par Angelica, un rat géant.

\- Je vais me faire rattraper! continua t-elle affollée.

Soudain le rat en tenue de soubrette tomba tel un piquet de bois, vaincue. Finalement une femme à la crinière de feu surgit une épée à la main.

\- Erza tu es là, ça fait si plaisir de te revoir! déclara avec enthousiasme la blonde. Mais la mage de rang S lui lança un regard sombre.

Ah oui c'est vrai on a volé une mission de classe S. pensa Lucy.

\- Bon sûr çe aurevoir! continua t-elle avec des sueurs froides.

\- Reste ici! ordonna froidement Titania.

 **...**

\- Je préfère mourir que de livrer une amie et c'est pareil pour tous les autres. hurla Erza blessée à José devant le canon Jupiter.

Erza. pensa la blonde émue par cette phrase.

 **...**

\- Lucy est la fille de la famille Heartfilia et tout comme les fleurs qui ne choisissent pas l'endroit où elle poussent. Les enfants ne choisissent pas leurs parents. Le regard de Titania s'assombrit, elle poursuivit avec colère;

\- Lucy a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps à cause de vous mais vous ne savez rien d'elle!

 **...**

Erza était allonger au sol souffrante à cause de la morsure du serpent de Cobra semi-inconsciente. Lucy était à ses côtés inquiète.

\- Tien bon Erza je ne te laisserai pas! déclara la jeune Heartfilia .

Je tiendrai bon Lucy promis... pensa la femme souffrante.

 **...**

Erza regarda Minerva avec haine.

-Très bien, si vous prétendez être la guilde la plus forte, la première de Fiore, c'est votre droit mais n'oubliez jamais...

Le visage de Erza s'assombrit à l'idée de l'acharnement inutile de Minerva envers Lucy l'or de l'épreuve,elle poursuivit:

\- Vous venez de vous mettre à dos la première des guildes qu'il ne faut surtout pas énerver! déclara t-elle à l'Equipe de Saber Tooth.

 **...**

Un Hanami au couleur de l'arc-en-ciel se trouvait sur un bateau sur le canal qui longeait la rue où loge Lucy.

Quelques passants se demandaient qui aurait pu faire ceci tandis que d'autre disait que c'était une honte d'avoir déterré un Hanami.

Une femme à la chevelure flambloyante se trouvait sur un toit regardant la scène avec un petit sourire discret.

Elle observait une blonde à sa fenettre qui regardait ce beau cerisier.

\- Tous à la guilde vont croirent que c'est moi... murmura Natsu à côté de Erza.

\- Contente-toi de te taire. ordonna la jeune femme.

\- Aye sir, et ça a un rapport avec Lucy?

\- Je crois... Au moins elle aura vu les Hanamis cette année... murmura t-elle.

 **...**

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_


	9. La colère de Titania

Le chagrin de Erza se transforma peu à peu en colère pour afin devenir de la rage, de la rage envers elle même pour n'avoir rien fait.

Mais elle se rappella rapidement de la cause du décés de Lucy, **cet homme**.

Tandis qu'Erza se revela, une aura noir et meurtrière entoura la rousse. Les joues humides, Erza se vêtit de l'armure Nakagami et bondit sur le mage clandestin en lui brandissant sa lance sous son cou en une fraction de seconde.

Les yeux humides, Titania submerger par la rage questionna l'agresseur de la jeune constellationiste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait!

\- Attends STOP! cria la victime appeuré.

\- Réponds avant que je te tranche la gorge! ordonna Titania folle de rage.

\- Arrêtes! hurla t-il de peur.

\- Tu veux que j arrête après se que tu as fait, tu l'as tuée!

L'aura meurtrière se répandit autour de Erza tuant toutes végétations aux alentours çe qui terrorisa encore plus le jeune homme.

\- Elle est pas morte! hurla t-il en çe protégeant le visage.

Aussitôt l'aura de Erza disparut tout comme son armure.

\- Qu'as tu dit? Elle n'est pas morte? questionna t-elle perplexe.

\- Oui !

\- Elle est pas morte... murmura la mage au cheveux roux.

Elle est pas morte! Attends si elle ne l'ai pas qu'est-ce qu'il lui as fait au juste? pensa Erza.

\- Attends deux secondes qu'est‐ce que tu lui as fait vraiment, c'était quoi çe sort? questionna t-elle.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te le dire... chuchota t-il.

\- Réponds putain! cria de colère la mage de classe S qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Calme toi Erza. déclara simplement Natsu en marchant vers la rousse et le mage clandestin.

\- Je vais m'en occuper... murmura le mage de feu en s'enflammant.


	10. La peur mène à la haine

\- Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu lui as fait! cria t-il de rage, tout en enflammant le corps du pauvre mage clandestin.

\- Aie ça brûle putain arrêtes! hurla t-il de douleur.

\- Réponds! ordonna le chasseur de dragon en augmentant la température de ses flammes ardentes.

\- C'est un sort de sommeil! cria t-il.

Natsu arrêta sa torture et continua;

\- Réveille la tout de suite! ordonna Natsu.

\- Je ne sais pas comment on fait, laisse moi partir! supplia t-il.

\- De quoi! cria Natsu en continuant sa séance de torture.

\- Ah ça brûle!

\- Arrête Natsu. déclara Grey tout en se dirigeant vers le duo.

Natsu arrêta sans broncher et une fois que le mage de glace arriva à la hauteur de l'agresseur, il lui demanda d'un calme olympien;

\- Que sais tu d'autre?

\- Je sais juste que c'est un sort de type "Eimin" c'est tout. déclara t-il.

\- Je vois... murmura le mage de glace avant de transformer le bandit en glaçon géant.

\- Erza, emmènes Lucy voir Polyussica, Natsu, Happy et moi, on ramène se gros tas de merde à la guilde afin d'en savoir plus, ok?

\- Oui. chuchota t-elle les larmes au yeux avant de se ré-équiper dans l'armure aux ailes noir. Avec délicatesse et rapidité, elle prit le corps inanimé de la jeune constellationiste et s'envola dans les airs à une vitesse folle.

Les trois mages regardaient Erza s'éloigner rapidement dans les airs.

\- J'espère que Erza s'en remettra... chuchota le mage de glace.

\- T'inquiète pas Grey elles sont fortes toutes les deux. déclara Natsu avec optimisme.

\- Aye! continua Happy.

\- Au contraire Natsu, je m'inquiète, comme tu le sais Erza est une personne forte que se soit physiquement que moralement, mais au côté de Lucy elle devient faible et vulnérable, Lucy est sont seul p-

\- Point faible. coupa la dragon slayer.

\- Tu as compris... je veux dire que si Lucy ne se rétablissait pas, Erza ferait de même et elle ne s'en remettrai pas. Pour faire simple, on perdrait Lucy et Erza... continua l'exhibitionniste.

\- J'espère que Polyussica trouvera un remède... murmura le mage au cheveux rose.

\- Aye... renchéri Happy.


	11. Amour

La rousse parcourait les cieux à une vitesse folle. Des larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de Erza, le genre de larmes qui viennent lorsque le cœur s'ouvre et que l'âme est touchée.

La forêt de l'Est en vue, Erza piqua du nez pour atterrir violemment sur le dos, tout en protégeant Lucy dans ses bras.

\- Polyussica! cria Erza en courant vers la Maison dans l'Arbre.

Titania enfonça la porte de la maison avec son épaule droite. Polyussica se tenait devant un bureau préparant quelque potion.

\- Aide-moi! cria la rousse.

\- Que ce passe t-il? demanda la misanthrope.

\- On était "Sniff" en mission et, et... "Sniff"

La mage observa Lucy brièvement et ordonna;

\- Pose là sur le lit!

Erza s'exécuta et posa la blonde sur le lit. Erza continua à pleurer.

\- Aide la, je t'en pris! demanda la rousse.

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe!

\- Il a parlé de "Sniff" "Eimin" et de sommeil, puis de-

\- Attends, tu as parlé de "Eimin"? coupa la rose.

La rousse acquiesça. Aussitôt, le regard de Polyussica se changeant en de l'inquiétude.

\- Merde... murmura-t-elle.

\- Dis-moi que tu peux faire quelque chose, je t'en prie! supplia Erza.

\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire grand chose, désolé...

\- Comment ça? cria t-elle en agrippant le col de la cape à Polyussica pour la tirer jusqu'à elle violemment.

\- Désolé, Erza, j'ai déjà vu un cas semblable... et le remède n'avait pas marcher...

Erza tomba à genoux et poussa un hurlement de chagrin.

\- Lucy!

L'apothicaire resta stoïque face à cette triste scène. Les minutes passaient avec une lenteur effrayante pour Erza.

La rousse pleurait sans essayer de cacher ses larmes. Essuyant ses larmes, Erza essaya de formuler quelques mots;

\- C'est quoi ce remède? demanda t-elle

\- Mais Erz-

\- Je ferai tous pour Lucy, quitte à en mourir!

\- **L'amour**. répondit simplement l'ermite.

\- De quoi l'amour, je ne comprends pas!

\- Le remède, c'est l'amour. Le "Philia" en particulier. C'est de l'amour profond, c'est le faite d'aimer la personne pour ce quelle est et non pour autre chose. Dans ce cas si, ce serait Lucy. Mais malheureusement, cet amour n'existe pas.

\- Comment ça!

\- Le véritable amour n'existe pas, je le crains, c'est pour cela que se sort et si terrible... Pardonne-moi Erza, mais je ne peux rien pour toi...

Erza sécha ses larmes tant bien que mal et repris le corps de la constellationiste dans ses bras.

\- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie à la guilde. Je veillerais sur elle jusqu'à son réveil quitte à patienter des années. J'ai confiance en elle, Lucy est forte et je sais qu'elle s'en remettra. **Mon amour pour elle la réveillera, j'en suis certaine!** déclara Erza avec un ton assez élevé dos à Poluyssica. Titania repartit par la porte et s'envola aussitôt dans les airs.

 **Ouf enfin! Pas trop long mais bon... Je vous jure que le prochain chapitre sera plus long qu'un roman! J'ai eu du mal à écrire tous ça... et en plus, nous sommes en périodes ou les profs donnent une tonne d'évaluations à réviser ;** _ **(**_ **(** _ **Je sors des excuses!)**_ **Sûr ce j'espere que cela vous aura plu. Ciao et merci pour vos commentaires ceci me fait très plaisir!**


	12. La nuit va être longue

Cela faisait 2 jours que Lucy se trouvait à l'infirmerie à Fairy Tail. L'évènement tragique provoqua chez Erza une immense tristesse.

La rousse était assise dans un fauteuil en cuir noir face au lit de la blonde. Les mains sur son visage, caché les larmes abondantes qui ruisseler le long de ses joues humides.

Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges et on pouvait voir que la belle Titania avait affreusement perdu du poids en si peu de temps, cela était forcément dû à son manque d'appétit.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, mais Erza ne bougea pas d'un pouce, beaucoup trop fatiguée pour cela.

\- Je t'es apporté une part de gâteau. déclara une voix très douce.

\- Merci Mira, mais je n'ai pas faim.

\- Il faut que tu manges, tu maigris à vue d'œil.

\- ...

\- Comment va-t-elle? demanda Mirajane en regardant Lucy allonger sur le lit.

\- Toujours pareille.

\- J-Je vois... Si tu veux, je peux rester ici pour la surveiller, tu pourrais rentrer chez toi pour te reposer et dormir.

\- Non, je reste.

\- Mais-

\- J'insiste! répliqua Titania d'un ton plus autoritaire.

\- Bien, j'y vais.

\- Attends Mira.

La démone se retourna pour faire face à une Erza en larmes et dépité.

\- Dis-moi où il se trouve. demanda t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Désolé, Erza, mais ordre du maître, on ne peut rien te dire, tu ferais comme la dernière fois...

\- Faite lui regretter son geste... murmura t-elle avec une once de haine dans sa voix.

\- Natsu et Grey s'en occupent déjà, tu n'as du souci à te faire pour se sujet.

Mirajane partit de la pièce laissant des gémissements et des pleurs derrière elle.

La démone retrouva Cana sur une table qui lui fit signe de venir.

\- Oui Cana? demanda la barmaid.

\- Comment va Lucy?

\- Dans le même état...

\- Et le gendarme?

\- Dans un plus mauvais état.

\- Comment ça?

\- Elle ne mange plus, ne dort plus, elle fond en larmes toutes les 5 minutes, et elle a perdu beaucoup de poids en si peu de temps. J'ai remarqué quelle était instable, elle n'arrête pas de gratter le cuir du fauteuil avec ses ongles et elle est très irritable aussi.

\- Merde, elle commence à m'inquiéter...

\- Je ne les jamais-vu dans cet état...

\- Et elle t'as demandé pour le fils de p***?

\- Oui...

\- Et?

\- Je ne lui ai répondu que je ne pouvais pas lui dire où il se trouvait.

-...

\- Que faire...

\- Il faudra surveiller Erza, c'est pas le moment de nous faire une dépression.

\- Je sais, mais tu connais Erza...

\- Ouai...

... **...**

Au premier étage Erza resta des heures dans la même position se remémorant la même scène en boucle.

 **Elle, Lucy, et ce mage.**

Des douleurs musculaires et articulaires s'abattaient sur le corps de la jeune mage, puis des maux de tête accompagna le tout, comme pour l'achever.

Le regard de la rousse s'arrêta sur le visage de Lucy. Elle pouvait voir des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le visage de la blonde.

\- Merde!

La main d'Erza pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégager du corps de la constellationiste.

\- Elle a chaud!

Aussitôt, Erza se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir afin de créer un courant d'air. Une fois cette tache effectuée, elle se précipita vers Lucy pour lui ôter des couvertures. Délicatement, elle lui posa un gant mouillé sur le front et attendit que Lucy aille mieux pour se rasseoir dans son fauteuil.

Erza regarda vers la fenêtre pour voir un magnifique coucher de soleil. La nuit tomba et Erza resta assise auprès de Lucy.

Mirajane était revenu voir le duo pour finalement repartir. La pièce était à présent plongée dans le noir, seule la lumière de la lune éclairée les deux silhouettes.

\- **La nuit va être longue...** murmura Erza.

 **Pfiou! Enfin, j'ai écrit ce texte en 3 heures seulement, je suis fière de moi ;) J'espère qu'il est assez long, et je vais essayer de publier plus souvent. Sûr ce, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et n'hésiter pas à écrire dans les commentaires! Ciao!**

 **Ah oui aussi, j'ai oublié de vous demander si vous voulez pour cette Fanfic une suite du genre Erza et Lucy (en couple) 5 ans plus tard ((avec un enfant en compagnie (ce passage sera écrit en 1 ou 2 chapitres)) voilà dites le moi dans les commentaires.**


	13. Crois en l'amour

Erza ouvrit péniblement ses yeux gonflés, rougis par les larmes. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer silencieusement.

Elle se redressa et s'étira pour chasser ses courbatures. La rousse s'asseya dans son fauteuil, elle avait passé la nuit à veiller sur Lucy. La jeune mage était très fatigué, mais elle refuser de se reposer tant que Lucy était dans cet état.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Mirajane. Scarlett se retourna vers la démone et la fixa avec un regard vide, encore. Mirajane soupira quand t-elle vit les cernes bleutés sous les yeux de la rousse.

\- Bien dormis? déclara la démone avec ironie.

\- Hahaha! répliqua la rousse avec sarcarsme.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un non.

La barmaid s'avança vers Lucy et l'observa brièvement avec un air triste.

\- J'ai parlé avec Poluyssica par lacrima de communication... commença la blanche.

\- Alors? poursuivit-t-elle.

\- Il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps... Son corps puise dans ses dernière réserve de magie. Si on n'agit pas rapidement elle va mour-

\- Et puis tu veux faire quoi! Depuis 2 jours, j'essaie de trouver une solution! Je n'arrête pas... Poluyssica m'a dit que je ne pouvais rien faire, car il n'y a pas de remède ou je ne sais quoi! coupa Erza en se leva de son fauteuil, sa voix était tremblante.

\- Tu te trompes Erza! Poluyssica m'a dit qu'il y en avait un! déclara Mirajane avec colère.

\- Alors vas-y dis-le-moi! hurla Erza.

\- L'amour idiote! cria la jeune fille Strauss.

Erza baissa la tête, elle posa par la suite sa main droite sur son front et ses yeux. Scarlett fronça des sourcils et détourna son regard de celui de la démone.

\- Tu sais que... que, je je ne peux pas... murmura t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure puis pour finalement s'enfermer dans la salle de bains claquant la porte au nez de Mirajane.

Erza se positionna au-dessus du lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. Titania laissa couler des larmes pour une énième fois.

Mirajane se calma, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle posa sa main droite et y colla son front délicatement.

\- Erza écoute moi... murmura la jeune Strauss d'une voix très douce et calme.

La mage de ré-équip releva la tête et écouta Mirajane.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu te renfermes sur toi-même en te mettant à l'idée que tu ne peux rien faire pour elle. Ce n'est pas en restant sur ce fauteuil à la regarder que tu trouveras une solution. Crois en toi, en elle, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps... Tu n'as rien n'à perdre Erza... Je t'en prie sauve la... murmura Mira les yeux fermés avant de se retourner afin de quitter la pièce. Mirajane ouvrit la porte et avant de la refermer, elle déclara;

\- **Crois en l'amour**.

La démone partit laissant Erza derriere elle.

...

Croire en l'amour.

Cette phrase revint sans cesse dans la tête de la belle Titania.

La rousse releva la tête et s'observa dans le miroir. La jeune mage était cerné et avait également les yeux rouges. Elle était pale et ses joues étaient creuses.

Erza laissa échapper un énorme soupir.

\- Une douche me ferait le plus grand bien. déclara la mage de ré-équip en se déshabillant entièrement. Titania se faufila dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau.

Erza frissonna, car elle fut saisie par le jet glacé d'eau qui se réchauffa très vite. La rousse restait figée sous le jet, la tête levée, ses bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine, les yeux clos. L'eau parcourait la totalité de son corps et lui procurait des frissons.

Erza chercha à ce que l'eau coule dans ses oreilles, provoquant un sentiment d'isolement.

Mais soudain, un profond sentiment de tristesse s'empara d'elle. Des images de Lucy souriante s'imposèrent à son esprit. Erza ne réussit pas à les maîtriser et les larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau.

Scarlett coupa le jet, sa respiration était rapide. Elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, mais en vain...

Erza essuya ses yeux de sa main droite pour arrêter les larmes puis elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine et saisit sa serviette bleue.

On pouvait entendre de la pièce d'à côté des reniflements.

Erza passa sa main gauche sur le miroir pour enlever la buée. De nouvelles larmes inondèrent ses yeux. Elle ferma les paupières, un masque de souffrance déforma son visage. Elle prit appui de part du lavabo et baissa la tête afin de se laisser aller au chagrin. Erza ouvrit ses yeux et releva la tête. Elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois afin de se calmer puis sécha ses larmes.

Titania sécha rapidement ses longs cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette sèche et se ré-équipa dans une tenue classique; un pull noir avec une jupe bleu et des bottes noires. Ses cheveux étaient attachés.

La jeune mage sortit de la salle de bains et se dirigea vers un petit frigo, là où avait stocker Mirajane de nombreuses parts de fraisier. Erza pris une assiette et mangea quelques bouchées de ce gâteau.

Quand elle n'eut plus fin, elle posa l'assiette et dirigea vers Lucy encore endormit.

Son cœur se serra à la vue de son visage endormi et serein. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Lucy et lui caressa les cheveux doucement, son visage était près du sien. Le frisson qui la parcourut n'avait rien à voir avec le froid de dehors. Il était tellement tentant de se pencher pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette pensée fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Croire en l'amour. pensa la rousse une nouvelle fois.

Scarlett pensa sa tête. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elle était si près d'elle qu'elle sentait sa chaleur, son cœur battait très fort...

Oui, elle désirait Lucy depuis toujours, car elle l'aimait plus que tous.

 **Pardonnez-moi du retard! Je n'avais pas prévu d'être malade. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai écrit un très long chapitre. Et désoler pour cette fin (vous allez me tuer). Prochain chapitre ce soir ou demain. N'hésiter pas à écrire dans les commentaires cela me fait très plaisir et merci de continuer à lire mes fanfics. Sûr ce, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Biz!**


	14. Je t'aime Luce

Ses lèvres brûlaient à l'idée de goûter celle de Lucy, elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Les lèvres de la blonde étaient si proches qu'Erza aurait pu les capturer à tout instant. Son visage était rouge et brûlait de désir. Son esprit essayait de résister, mais son corps agissez à sa guise. Elle regardait la jeune constellationiste avec passion ne la quittant plus du regard.

Sentant son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, Erza ne résista plus, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Toutefois, à ce simple contact, elle sentit une traînée de feu remonter tout le long de son corps, allumant un incendie dans les régions les plus intimes de son corps. Ce baiser était d'une intensité... Et le feu qui couvait au centre de son être devint un incendie rageur, un besoin dévorant qui exigeait une satisfaction immédiate. Mais Erza rompit le baiser, son corps réclamé de l'oxygène. Elle haletait fortement, le visage rougi, et si elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir pris la décision la plus sage, une part d'elle voulait le refaire encore et encore...

Elle observait le visage de la blonde encore endormi et serein. Rien n'avait changer, Polyussica avait raison le véritable amour n'exister pas. Une rage immense s'empara d'elle. Elle se releva furieuse et se tourna vers le mur. C'était tellement atroce. Elle cogna son poing très fort dans le mur, sans se soucier de la douleur.

\- Putain! Fais chier! hurla t-elle en frappant dans le mur encore plus fort. Elle appuya la tête contre le mur et prit une grande goulée d'air. Elle frappa encore le mur avec son poing droit qui vint s'encastrer dans le parpaing du mur.

\- Pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné, pourquoi elle... murmura t-elle en versant quelques larmes. Titania grinça des dents et releva son poing prête à frapper à nouveau, mais une main l'en empêcha. Pendant un instant, Erza resta paralysée par la surprise.

\- Arrête à la fin, regarde, ta main est ensanglantée. déclara une voix douce est familière en lui prenant la main. Erza se retourna et vit Lucy. Elle fut rassurée dès qu'elle vit son visage. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Erza, Lucy se jeta dans les bras de Titania et s'agrippa à elle de toutes ses forces.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait inquiéter Erza.

\- Ce n'est rien Lucy... murmura la rousse, la tête enfouie dans le creux du cou de la blonde.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes avant rompre l'étreinte. Lucy effleura la joue droite d'Erza avec son pouce. Le visage de la blonde devint pourpre. Sa main s'attarda sur sa poitrine et elle sentit le cœur d'Erza s'emballer sous ses doigts, elle pouvait sentir sa peau brûlante sous son pull. Brûlant, ce mot décrivait parfaitement Erza. Lucy se pencha vers le visage d'Erza et embrassa sa joue à plusieurs reprises. Des frissons parcouraient le corps de la rousse. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle la vit reprendre sa respiration. Son malaise était visible sur son visage. Elle se pencha encore plus près d'elle, sa bouche était à un millimètre de sa peau.

\- Tu sais, t'embrasses bien Erza~ susurra-t-elle. La concerner se pencha en arrière et s'éloigna aussi loin d'elle que possible. Lucy avait gagné. D'un air triomphant, elle soutint son regard, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai réussi à déstabiliser Titania! cria t-elle victorieuse en levant son poing en l'air.

Erza était aussi rouge que c'est cheveux, gêné sous l'effet de l'émotion. Soudain Erza la retourna d'un geste puissant et la pressa contre elle. Elle la poussa délicatement jusqu'à qu'elle soit dos au mur. Erza se pressa contre elle.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi, tu ne gagneras pas. murmura Erza à son oreille.

C'était si bon pour Lucy de la sentir ainsi, collée contre elle. Si incroyablement bon. Elle se noya dans le regard d'Erza, incapable de pense ou de réagir.

\- À mon tour. Embrasse-moi~ murmura Erza dans l'oreille de Lucy.

Elle avait relâché un peu son emprise, mais elle ne pouvait s'échapper, ne pouvait renoncer à la sensation de la sentir là. Au contraire, elle aurait voulu être encore plus près d'elle.

\- Embrasse-moi~ répéta-t-elle en bougeant contre elle d'un millimètre, un mouvement minuscule qui eut un effet maximum.

Lucy baissa les yeux pour affronter son regard. Elle avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait et que leurs deux corps étaient soudés l'un à l'autre. Erza releva un peu le menton et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire irrésistible. Et Lucy ne put y résister. Elle était très belle, sentait très bon, et surtout elle se tenait si proche d'elle. Elle ouvrit les lèvres. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner et c'était son corps qui avait pris le dessus, son instinct qui la contrôlait. Lucy ne voyait que sa bouche, ses lèvres entrouvertes, et le désir dans ses yeux. Elle n'entendait que la tempête de sensualité qui grondait en elle. Elle ferma les paupières pour se concentrer uniquement sur la sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne. Erza posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et cette caresse, même infime, la bouleversa. Le corps d'Erza se tendit. La main de Lucy, jusqu'alors posée dans le creux du dos d'Erza, vint s'emmêler dans la chevelure flamboyante de la rousse, maintenant fermement sa nuque. Erza aussi mit ses mains dans les cheveux de la blonde. Ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes, si pleines, fermes et douces à la fois. Elle les toucha de la pointe de sa langue pour les goûter, puis, avec plus d'insistance, elle explora la chaleur de sa bouche. Plus. Et encore plus.

Lucy elle laissa prendre le dessus pendant un moment, puis lui répondit avec la même fougue. Elle se sentit secouée par des frissons de plaisir. Elle serra ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se laissa happer par cette ivresse. Lucy rompit le baiser réclamant de l'oxygène. Erza sourit à pleines dents et regarder Lucy reprendre son souffle. La rousse l'enlaça. Elle posa un baiser sur son front et la garda contre elle, un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- T'embrasses bien aussi Lucy... murmura la rousse.

La blonde tira la langue comme une enfant.

\- C'est pas beau de tirer la langue jeune fille! déclara la rousse en pinçant le nez de la blonde. La jeune constellationiste ria et embrassa Erza sur la tempe avant de se détacher d'elle. Lucy remarqua par la suite son tee-shirt maculé de sang.

\- Erza!

\- Quoi? demanda-t-elle en sachant très bien ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- T'as taché mes vêtements avec ta main!

\- Pas moi... murmura-t-elle en cachant sa main derrière son dos.

\- Aller viens, on va soigner tous ça. déclara Lucy en tirant Erza dans la salle de bains.

...

\- Aie! hurla la rousse la larme à l'œil. Lucy désinfecté la plaie de Titania avec de l'alcool modifié.

\- Depuis quand tu es douillette? demanda Lucy avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ch'uis pas douill- Aie! cria-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Sûr?

Lucy menacé Erza avec une compresse imbiber d'alcool à quelque centimètre de sa peau.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon peu être!

Lucy ria à nouveau. Lucy s'asseya à côté d'elle et banda sa main à l'aide de pansements qu'elle était allé chercher. Elle la serra ensuite dans ses bras en murmurant doucement dans le creux de son cou;

\- Je t'aime Erza...

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la rousse. Elle enlaçant Lucy et ferma les yeux.

\- **Je t'aime Luce**... chuchota-t-elle.

Lucy se détacha d'elle et s'aperçut qu'elle dormait. Un indicible soulagement la submergea. Erza l'aimait. Après avoir allongé la jeune femme sur le lit (avec difficulté), elle alla chercher une couverture et l'en recouvrit de façon à faire remonter sa température corporelle. Lucy s'allongea à côté de la rousse et ferma les yeux. Elle la prit par la taille et la serra contre elle. Lucy se laissa emporter par la fatigue et s'endormit une nouvelle fois.

 **Pfiou très long chapitre riche en émotion! Désoler du retard, mais c'est les vacances et le soir, je n'avais pas la force d'écrire... Ce ne sera pas le dernier chapitre, je compte en écrire encore 3 ou 4, je verrai... Bon encore désolé et n'hésiter pas à écrire dans les commentaires! Bonnes vacances à tous et à plus!**


	15. Désirs

**J'ai plusieurs annonces à vous faire donc prenez le temps de lire les notes à la fin du chapitre, sûr ce bonne lecture!**

Erza se réveilla dans les bras de Lucy. Elle sourit toute seule et demeura immobile, heureuse comme dans un rêve, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ouvre à son tour les yeux.

\- Bonjour mon amour, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de la rousse. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée?

\- Quelques minutes à peine, quelle heure est-il? demanda t-elle.

Mais Lucy ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de la regarder avec douceur. Titania essaya alors de jeter un coup d'œil au réveil par-dessus l'épaule de Lucy, mais n'y parvint pas, car la blonde saisit aussitôt son visage entre ses deux mains et commença à l'embrasser. Elle sentit de doux baisers sur son nez, sur sa bouche, dans son cou... et se laisser aller jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de soleil qui filtrait sous le rideau ne l'éblouisse.

\- C'est déjà le matin, lança t-elle en soupirant. Erza regarda Lucy et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime tellement Luce...

\- Pas plus que moi! déclara t-elle en souriant.

\- Ah ça, je ne crois pas.

\- Tu veux te lever? proposa Erza dont les doigts glissé le long de la poitrine de Lucy. À moins que tu ne préfères rester au lit un moment? Pour dormir ou...

Lucy sentit alors la main d'Erza glisser sous son chemisier afin de caresser du bout de ses doigts son ventre. La blonde laissa éclater un rire coquin.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de s'aventurer de ce côté-là? demanda t-elle en souriant.

\- Hum, j'en suis persuadé...

\- Tu n'es pas censé répondre à cette question!

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas censée rire quand j'essaye d'être romantique! lui lança Erza en laissant sa main vagabonder tout le long du corps de la blonde.

Lucy se redressa sur un coude et la dévisagea.

\- Ce n'est pas du romantisme, là, lui fit-elle remarquer. Ce n'est que du désir pur.

\- Tu te trompes, c'est beaucoup plus que ça...

Lucy lui adressa alors un large sourire et s'étira sur le lit.

\- Erza... ça ne va pas te faire plaisir, commença t-elle avec sa voix la plus douce. Mais on ne peut pas faire ça ici, imagine si Natsu déboule. Je te promets que j'ai une envie folle de toi, mais une prochaine fois...

\- D'accord, répondit Erza en faisant la moue. Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir un baiser d'abord, pour me donner du courage? Un tout petit baiser...

\- O.K. mon cœur, mais c'est bien parce que tu insistes! s'exclama t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Écoutant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il était temps d'aller se préparer, elle finit par s'éloigner d'Erza avec un petit sourire désolé . Mais elle fit l'erreur de plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Erza, et sut aussitôt qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. C'était comme si, ensorcelé par ce regard, son esprit ne contrôlait plus son corps. Son désir avait pris le pouvoir. Elle posa délicatement sa bouche dans le creux du cou. Aussitôt Erza, ce ré-équipa dans des sous-vêtements en dentelle rouge. Lucy laissa sa langue parcourir le long du cou de la rousse. Elle adressa un sourire charmeur à Erza qui sombra dans le plaisir. Tant pis si quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce. De toute façon, elle savait que toute personne qui les interromprait serai aussitôt tué par Erza.

... **...**

Erza se pencha vers le miroir et fut surprise de découvrir qu'aucune cerne n'enlaidissait son visage. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas dû dormir plus de trois heures les nuits précédentes.

Lucy l'avait comblé. Elle lui avait donné tout ce qu'elle espérait, et même plus. Cette femme avait une énergie incroyable qui la transportait littéralement. Elle aurait même été prête à recommencer, s'ils avait eu plus de temps devant eu. Elle avait bien tenté de convaincre Lucy d'oublier l'heure, mais en vain.

\- Erza, je suis prête, tu as fini ta douche?

\- Euh, oui j'arrive! déclara t-elle en ce ré-équipant en son armure. Impatiente de la retrouver, Erza sortit de la salle de bains.

\- Aller vient les autres doivent nous attendre, lui dit-elle en lui adressant un regard langoureux avant de se détourner, comme pour se protéger du désir d'Erza.

\- Oui, j'arrive Luce.

Erza attrapa la main de Lucy et tout les deux partirent de la pièce afin de rejoindre leurs camarades.

 **Ok, désolé du retard. Mais la fin du manga Fairy Tail m'a complètement démoralisé... Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas continué la partie Lemon, mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Je pense que cela sera le dernier chapitre. Merci à LuckyEHLS, Alz.6, .Calzona, PapillonVert, Lea, LazuliEva et à kittypanthera qui on prit le temps de laisser des commentaires et à tous ceux qui ont lu cette Fanfiction!**

 **Je travaille en ce moment sur une nouvelle fanfiction (ERLU), je vous laisse découvrir le résumé!**

 _ **\- Mira? demanda une jeune femme à la chevelure de feu.**_

 _ **\- Oui petite soeur? répondit-elle.**_

 _ **\- Père attend de nous que l'on réussi notre mission, alors évite de divulguer ta véritable identité.**_

 _ **\- Je m'inquiète plus à ton sujet, n'oublie pas que tu as hérité des flammes de père, si on découvre ton identité, tu serras torturé puis tuer. Et puis il y'a nos crétins de frères qui vont mettre de l'huile sur le feu.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, mais tant qu'ils seront dans la Géhenne avec père, on pourra faire notre boulot correctement.**_

 _ **\- Oui...**_

 _ **PS: Le nom de la Fanfiction c'est "Identité".**_

 **Et voilà, j'ai fusionné deux mangas, Fairy Tail et un'autre... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous seront dans l'univers de Fairy Tail! Merci à tous et à la prochaine!**


End file.
